


The Best Man

by pbmolecules



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Best Friends, College Roommates, Destiel - Freeform, Doctor!Castiel, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic Fingers, Mentioned drug/alcohol abuse Sam, Roadtrip, Sleeping Together, Slow Burn, Wedding, can't tag for shit :), daisies, mechanic!Dean, nachos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pbmolecules/pseuds/pbmolecules
Summary: Cas is marrying Amelia.  He asks Dean to be his best man, pissing off his brother, Gabriel.  Gabe retaliates by sabotaging Cas' plans.  He unwittingly exposes Cas' true feelings.It's a wedding to remember.





	1. Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the PODFIC version of this by the amazing WaywardAF67!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. I do not own any music, books, lyrics, movies, or TV references.

Chapter 1. Questions

 

Cas wiped a hand down his face, squirming on the hard kitchen chair he has been sitting on for the last hour. He checks the battery life of his phone. 34%. He should just charge his phone and call Dean later. But he knew he wouldn't. He would just delay again and again like he had been doing the past four days. 

There was no good reason his anxiety should be so high. This was normal. People got married. So why did he hate to talk about it with Dean? 

Because it made his stomach queasy. It made him feel like everything in his life was fake. Like he was fake. Like everything he had ever done...almost everything he had ever done had been fake. He was a fraud. 

His head dropped to the table for not the first time, the phone dropping as his hands went limp with self hatred. He jerked back up when the table vibrated like a jack-hammer and 'Back in Black' started to play.

"Shit," Cas snapped, flipping the phone to see 'Dean Calling'. It was like he had stressed so loud across the universe that Dean heard him. He could let it go. He could just answer it. He could put his fucking adult pants on and answer the damn phone and handle his shit. That's what he should do! He swiped the screen quickly.

"Hello, Dean."

"Hey, Cas. Whatcha doin'?"

"Um..." Sitting at my table freaking out because I'm too chicken-shit to call   
you.

Dean huffed a laugh. "Need a drink? Cause, I need a drink. I'm headed to the Roadhouse. You want me to stop and pick you up?"

No! It was one thing to have this stupid conversation. It was another to have it to your face! "Umm..."

"Let me guess," Dean teased, Cas seeing his friend's smile through the words, "you are sitting at your kitchen table freaking out about something."

Cas sat back, glancing around the room guiltily. "Well, no."

"Liar."

Cas sighed.

"I'll be there in two minutes. Get ready."

"Dean, no," Cas insisted. "I have to..."

"You have to spend two hours with your best friend, Castiel. If you don't, I'm crossing you off my best friend list."

"You always say that," Cas moped, rolling his eyes.

"One minute, Sunshine."

"Fine," Cas growled. He hung up the phone and went to his bedroom to get dressed. His work clothes were not going to cut it for a night out with Dean. He dropped his dress pants and shirt in the hamper, hung his tie on his doorknob, and rifled for jeans and a t-shirt.

He really needed to do laundry. He was down to three crappy t-shirts at the bottom of his drawer. 

Cas pulled a maroon hoodie from the back of a kitchen chair and was still getting his left arm in the sleeve when he walked out to Dean's awaiting beast of a car.

He took his familiar seat, riding shotgun.

"Dude, what are you wearing?" Dean asked, pulling Cas' hoodie back to show the t-shirt underneath. "Not the bee shirt!" The shirt had a cartoon picture of a bee getting an eye check-up. The doctor saying, "Very good, sir, you have 20/20/20/20/20/20/20 vision."

Cas snatched his hoodie back. "It's funny," Cas said, staring Dean down.

"No," Dean laughed.

"You're laughing. See?" Cas grinned, sitting back in his seat.

"I am not laughing with you, Cas," Dean grinned, throwing his arm over the back of his seat to back out into the parking lot of Cas' condo complex, "I'm laughing AT you."

Cas grinned. "You're still laughing."

"You only think it's funny because you're an eye doctor. That likes bees. I mean really, how many people are there like that in the world? Ten? And the chances of us running into them at the Roadhouse are pretty friggin' slim."

"Well, it made you laugh. And we aren't even there yet," Cas grinned.

Dean shook his head, focusing on driving instead of Cas.

"Why are you in need of a drink?" Cas asked. There was no music playing, so Dean wasn't feeling 'frisky'.

"Shit day."

Cas nodded. His own shit day had not even started yet. He definitely needed alcohol to make it through this conversation.

"Why are you drinking?" Dean asked, stopping for a red light.

"Because this asshole called me and made me go out," Cas deadpanned.

"Really. What a dick."

Cas nodded. "He's been called worse."

Dean laughed, slugging Cas' shoulder in jest.

 

Once in the Roadhouse and sitting at the bar, beers in hands, Dean's shoulders finally relaxed a notch. 

Cas knew Dean. Knew every face. Every eye role. His tells were ineffective on Cas. Tonight, something was wearing him down. An old problem. Something no one could fix, most likely. He was an expert in many things, including self deprecation. He bumped his elbow into Dean's, making him look at him. "What's going on, Dean?"

"Nothin'. Just didn't feel like sitting around alone," Dean shrugged.

Cas nodded. Nothing to be done about that one. Dean had a nasty habit of chasing people away. He was skilled at hooking them in, breaking their hearts, and making them hate him. It was like clockwork. He had watched Dean continue this pattern through all his phases. Freshman year, Dean chased girls almost as much as they chased him. Wham, bam, thank you, ma'am. Sophomore year, Dean decided he was bi. It was a year of discovery, yet his MO never changed. Wham, bam, thank you insert gender here. It was a rough year at home more than at school. Junior year Dean decided he was definitely not bi. He was gay. And still...wham, bam, thank you man. It was like watching a train wreck. And the casualties were high, Cas not excluded. But Cas never left his side. He had tried his damnedest to make Dean see that he was worth more than the crap relationships he went for. He was worth something. Hell, he was worth everything. 

Cas finished his beer and asked Rufus for two Jack and Cokes.

Senior year had by far been the best year. The work load was hell. But Dean had slowed down to a simmer on the dating front. Dean was pretty much solely Cas' for that year. Two best friends against the world, so to speak. They lived together off campus, not returning home the summer before Senior year. It had been a time of maturing. But then they graduated. Real life. That thing outside their window for the past four years marched right up and stood between them as vast and scary as jumping off a cliff. Alone. Dean got a job. In Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Cas had taken it quite poorly. And that window that let real life in, snapped shut on any further opportunities. Cas had freaked. He was supposed to be leaving for his undergraduate studies at University of Chicago. A highly sought-after residency. But he could find something in Sioux Falls, surely. He had his bags packed in their crappy apartment and waited for Dean to come home. His newly hatched plan sounding better by the second in his own mind. When Dean pulled up, he was on his phone. Cas could hardly wait. He wanted to spill his soul out on the front porch as he anxiously waited for Dean to hang up. He was finally going to tell him that he loved him. He had loved Dean for years. He wanted to stay together. Forever. He would dump his girlfriend and they could both go to South Dakota. But before Dean hung up, he blushed and said, "I love you too."

Cas' stomach clenched. 'Love'. It certainly wasn't his parents. Dean was not close to them. "Was that Sam?" Cas asked, desperately wanting to hear a 'yes'. 

Instead, Dean shattered all his hopes with a nervous little laugh. "No."  
Cas did not want to hear what came next. He didn't even really like Benny.

"It was Benny."

Cas nodded. "Oh."

Benny had been hanging around an awful lot lately. It had taken Benny a long time to weasel his way to friend status, which Cas did not agree with, and not too long after that, Dean and Benny were inseparable.

"He's coming to South Dakota with me," Dean grinned.

"That's...great," Cas grinned, wanting to vomit. He was too late. He had missed his chance. And it hurt. It hurt that he could be so in love and Dean was on another page totally. And at the same time, it wasn't Dean's fault at all. Cas had been dating the same girl since high school. Amelia. Not that they had not had a few...moments that maybe weren't normal for most friends. But still. 

"Where you at, man?" Dean asked, bumping his elbow, shocking Cas back to the present. The semi-noisy bar surrounding him. 

"Nowhere. Here. I'm...I'm getting married."

Dean's face went slightly tight, like it did anytime Amelia was around or talked about. It made Cas' stomach tighten. 

"I know," Dean said, looking ahead with a dead stare.

"I mean...the wedding is going to be in a few months," Cas clarified. Dean nodded with disinterest. "I'm...I wanted to ask you to be my best man."

Dean's head snapped around, their eyes locking. Dean's mouth dropped but closed quickly. "Your..."

"Best man," Cas said, turning the almost empty glass of Jack and Coke nervously in his hands.

Dean's eyes froze for a second. The green shifting too quickly in them to read. "Yeah! Of course I will, man!" Dean's face broke into a grin and Cas breathed again.

"I gotta say, I figured it would be Gabe," he grinned.

Cas rolled his eyes. "He hates Amelia. For no good reason, really. And he's...Gabriel. God only knows what sort of Bachelor party he would set up. I'd probably end up arrested and have to call the wedding off."

Dean laughed. "Yeah. Maybe. I've thrown some crazy parties in my day," Dean leered a mischievous grin at him. "Your bachelor party could turn out pretty epic!"

"Please," Cas begged, putting a hand on Dean's forearm. "I just want something simple. Like...just...me and you and DVDs. Something quiet."

"God," Dean scoffed. "How are we even friends, Novak?" The name took Cas back to their Freshman year when that was what Dean called him.

"The invitations went out today. You will be getting one." All Cas could do at this point was ride it out. The hollow happiness and the strained silences between them. For most of their friendship, there was an understanding between the two men that they just didn't talk about her. Things were so much easier when it was just the two of them. Unfortunately, the real world never went away for long.

"You excited?" Dean asked tightly.

"For?" Cas asked, confused.

"Married life. You been with the same girl forever, so, it's kinda like you've been married forever."

Cas did not miss the thread of bitterness in Dean's words. 

"You boys want another round?" Rufus asked.

"Yes," Dean said.

"No," Cas shook his head. "Water, please."

Rufus nodded and headed down the bar to fix an ice water and Dean's second Jack and Coke.

"I guess I'm excited," Cas answered, although he would rather just change the subject. "The money saving will be good. One rent instead of two. She cooks, so less eating out..."

Dean smirked. Amelia was barely able to cook. But even that was better than Cas' poor culinary skills. 

Dean bit his lip, catching Cas' eye. Cas glanced away, but was drawn immediately back. "Cas," Dean started.

Cas looked away, taking his last drink. 'Please don't ask, please don't ask, please-'

"Are you sure this is what you want to do? Get married?"

Damnit. He asked. He knew this question would come up. And he had practiced for it. "Yeah. I mean, we've been dating forever. It seems only right we-"

"Seems only right?" Dean parroted.

"Well..." Cas felt paper thin.

"Do you love her?" Dean asked, making Cas twitch.

Cas dropped his head down to his arms. "I do. I love her. And...and she's pregnant."

Dean physically pulled back. "She's pregnant?"

"She is."

"From you?" 

Cas glared at him hard.

"Sorry," Dean said, eyes dropping away and hand flying up in surrender. "Sorry."

"Yes. It's mine."

Dean huffed. "Well, shit just got really real."

Cas lifted his head, keeping his eyes down. "I'm not sure it's mine."

Dean turned on his stool, fully facing Cas. "You gotta find out. Cas...the whole Amelia thing...it's just so, not you. Please don't hate me for saying it, cause I'm still your best man. I'm freakin' honored," he said, putting a hand over his chest, "to be your best man. I just...you. You are my friend. My best friend. I know you. And Amelia just...seems so...not right for you."

Cas put the heels of his palms firmly against both eyes, unable to look at Dean. "This is what I want," he said firmly. He wished he could get a lot more drunk. "Amelia is so scared, Dean. Her parents are just as strict as mine." 

He felt a warm hand on his back and knew it was Dean's. "I'm sorry, Cas. I will do whatever you want me to."

Cas nodded. In a rare moment of letting his guard down, he tipped over, falling into Dean's chest, the hand on his back pulling him in to a hug.

"It's gonna be okay," Cas sighed.

Dean's head dropped down onto the top of his own head. "Hey, free sex every night," Dean grinned.

Cas huffed a laugh. "I doubt it." He pulled himself up, sitting again and Dean finished his drink.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Cas woke the next morning with a pounding headache. It wasn't a hangover either. He shuffled into the kitchen to start his much needed coffee.

He heard a groan from the couch. Dean. Rather than take him home, Cas drove them both back to his own place and had Dean sleep on the couch. They did it often enough. Often Cas would sleep out in the living room with him. He would curl up like a cat on his recliner or sleep on the floor.

Last night he had needed the space. And the door. He had a path. A plan. He needed to stick to it.

He poured two glasses of water and carried them out to the living room. He flopped onto Dean's legs, making him squirm like a fish out of water, making Cas grin.

"Omigod," Dean muttered.

"Here. Pills. Water."

"No. Goway."

"Dean, you gotta go to work," Cas bounced and grinned when Dean squinted painfully at him.

"I hate you," Dean said in a tired, wrecked voice.

"You love me. Now get out of my house, Winchester."

Cas stood up, sitting the water and pills on his end table. 

Dean said unintelligible things into the pillow until Cas was back in the kitchen pouring a cup of coffee. 

He pulled Dean's mug down from the cabinet. A chipped and repaired Han Solo mug. It matched his Chewbacca mug. Dean got it for him for Christmas when they lived in the dorm. He had always told him he had the social skills of Chewie. It wasn't funny until after he had seen the movies and chewed out some girl for saying something snotty to Dean in line at a bakery. Dean just patted him on the shoulder and said, "Calm down, Chewie." They had laughed about it ever since.

Dean shuffled into the kitchen, taking the full mug without a word.

"I drank your bottle of...whatever that was I found on top of the fridge last night."

"Dean," Cas frowned, glancing at the top of the fridge. Nope, he had not been joking. "There was probably 6 shots of Fireball in there!"

"I feel like I ate a cinna-heart factory," Dean frowned, fist bumping just under his sternum.


	2. Appointments

Chapter 2. Appointments

 

Cas pulled his cell phone out of his lab coat pocket, glancing at it.

Gabriel. Ignore.

After the fourth call, he turned his phone off.

He should have known he could not avoid him forever. It had been too much to hope that Gabriel would not make a big deal out of things. Gabriel lived twenty minutes away. He could always use location as a bid for why he had chosen Dean over his own brother for best man.

He sat at his desk, his last patient having left for the day, and sighed. His eyes wandered up to the three shadow boxes that hung prominently in his office. One was of honey bees. The center one was of daisies. The third, butterflies. His eyes lingered on the daisies. He was sure he had done the right thing. Gabriel would cause some sort of horrendous scene if he were given enough power. He worked another hour and a half, finishing his charts for the day.

 

Cas pulled into the parking spot in front of his condo, seeing Gabe sitting on the steps to his door. His hands gripped the steering wheel, knuckles turning white. "Fuck."

He plastered a grin on and got out of his car.

"Hey, Cassie. What's happenin?"

"Not much," Cas smiled weakly.

"Shall we go in?" Gabe continued in his light hearted voice that meant absolutely nothing. Cas swore he could probably kill people while he gave that grin and sweet-talked.

He unlocked the door and the brothers went inside, Cas dropping his bag by the door.

"What gives?" Gabe launched. "I thought we talked about the whole Amelia thing?"

Cas figured Gabe had gotten his invitation to the wedding in the mail yesterday. "You talked. I listened," he corrected.

"Apparently not!" Gabe flopped onto his couch, watching every move Cas made. "Plans are still a go! If you had listened to me-"

"Yes, they are 'a go'," Cas cut him off, looking at his junk mail like it was fascinating. 

"She's no good for you, Cas. I'm tellin' ya, she's not the one."

Cas slapped the mail down on the kitchen counter, which he could look over and see Gabe on the couch. "That is exactly why I didn't ask you to be my best man, Gabriel."

Gabriel's eyes went wide with shock as he got to his feet.

"Exsqueeze me?"

Cas fought not to flinch from the tone and look on Gabriel's face. "I asked Dean to be my best man."

Gabriel's mouth hung open. "I'm...Cassie. That hurts."

There was no teasing in that statement.

"Well, Gabriel, I'm sorry. Hurting you was not my intention."

Gabriel glanced away. "Nervous about the bachelor party I would have thrown ya?" It was a tease, but the hurt was still evident.

"Terrified."

"Wimp."

Cas just glared.

"Dean." Gabriel paced away from the couch, shoving his hands deep into his jean pockets. "The roommate. He an Amelia fan?"

Cas sighed.

Gabriel pulled a small cream colored envelope out of his back pocket. "I'll be there, little brother. I'll be there to watch the whole thing come crashing down."

"Gabriel!" Cas gasped, not taking the envelope.

Gabe glowered. "I tried to tell you, Cassie. And it's not fair to her either. As little as I give a shit about her."

Cas looked back to his mail, refusing to rise to Gabriel's bait. "I knew you had no faith in the union, that's why I chose Dean."

"Dean has faith, huh?" Gabriel sneered, tossing the small envelope onto the counter.

"He has faith in me, Gabriel. That I might actually know what I'm doing."

"Well, well, by all means, Dr. Novak, carry on." 

The brothers exchanged heated looks, but Gabriel's quickly dropped. 

"Cassie," Gabriel sighed. "All I want is for you to be happy. Remember that." He left, the front door closing with a snap. Castiel stared at it with a worried furrow to his brow. There was no way anything good would come from this.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Dean flipped pages in the catalog at the desk in the bridal shop. Giggling voices trickled from the next room over. Chicks. He shook his head.

"This looks good," Dean grinned.

"Yeah," Cas nodded.

They flipped a few more pages.

"Yeah, that!" Cas pointed.

The suits were black with gray accents that gave them a 007 look. 

"Sweet!" Dean nodded, biting his lip.

Cas and Dean tried on the suits and decided they were the ones. Dean picked all the accessories. Cas trusted him implicitly. After all, Dean had been helping him dress since sophomore year.

 

They left the bridal shop and headed down the long walk toward Dean's car. 

"So, what other wedding shit is there for us to do?" Dean asked, back to his normal self after the night at the bar. 

"Nothing for you, except pick some good movies to watch with me."

"You know that's not happening, right?" Dean laughed, pushing sunglasses onto his face.

Cas dropped his head, dragging his feet. Scenes of strippers and forced dancing flew through his mind. He heard Dean laughing beside him.

"You know I got you," Dean said after several quiet moments.

"I know I'm not the most fun guy to be around, Dean."

Dean's arm went around his shoulders, pulling him in to a side hug while they walked. "Yes you are. Stop that."

"Maybe I should have a wild party. Get super drunk," Cas said quietly. 

"You just leave the plans to me, Cas. I got you."

Cas nodded finally and maybe Dean's arm lingered too long. Maybe he was just paranoid. Either way, he almost shivered when Dean took it away.  
"So, what other kinds of stuff do you have to do?" Dean asked.

"Umm, I have to look at flowers. That won't be so bad. Then the cake."

"Just do pie, dude," Dean grinned at him.

Cas laughed, but knew that second, that there would be pie for Dean. "I have to pick out vows."

Dean nodded, twisting his lips. "Writing your own?"

"No way. I'll let the preacher read it." As he walked, Cas thought about how cold that sounded. But he knew better. The vows just weren't that important. And yeah, that thought didn't sit right either. But it was going to be fine.

"You got the rings?" Dean asked as they neared the car.

"Yes. I need to pick them up."

"Let's do it," Dean flashed him a smile.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

"I still don't have an RSVP card from Dean Winchester," Amelia said. "And Gabriel wrote "All the saints and angels plus me' in the 'How many will be attending?' spot. Does he mean one or two or what?"

Cas sighed. "No idea. There are thought to be thousands upon thousands of angels," Cas answered.

Amelia giggled. "We have three others that have not gotten back to us. I will call them tomorrow. Should I call Dean too?"

"I will," he said, standing and pulling his jacket on. "I gotta go. Night, Amelia." He leaned down to kiss her goodbye.

She did so, mechanically. 

Cas stood there a moment, looking at the guest list over her shoulder. "Amelia, I want a paternity test."

Her eyes flew to his, her face flushing. "What? Why? You are the only person I have ever slept with! But you must not believe that if you want a paternity test!" Her voice was rising to a yell and tears were forming in her eyes.

Cas looked at his keys in his hands. "It doesn't add up. We haven't had sex in a while."

"How dare you!" She cried, standing. "I have never slept with anyone but you, you jerk!"

"Amelia," Cas sighed.

"What!" She demanded. "Just forget the whole thing! I'll figure everything out on my own!" Tears ran down her cheeks and Cas' chest clenched.

"I'm sorry, Amelia. Just...forget I said anything. I'm just...having a hard time jumping into everything like this. I know it's mine. I mean, I just...I'm sorry." He caught her as she tried to slip past him, hugging her to him. "I'm sorry. We've just always been so careful. And we've only had sex a few times."

Amelia pushed back. "It only takes once, Castiel. And condoms aren't 100% protection. It happened."

She stalled, shoulders sagging. He ran a hand down one of her arms. "I'm sorry. I won't bring it up again. I promise."

She crossed her arms and almost started to talk several times, but stopped. Her slim figure was ram-rod straight and her face was pinched with anger.

Cas stepped back, letting space give them both breathing room. "I'll see you tomorrow," Cas said quietly.

She nodded curtly.

Cas left her small apartment quickly. He sat in his car with his head on the steering wheel. There was no getting out of the trap he was ensnared in. She was pregnant. It was a done deal. He would not be the guy that got a girl pregnant and ditched her. But every day closer was like another nail in his own coffin. His stomach tightened another notch and he drove home barely even aware of traffic around him. 

'I can do this,' he repeated over and over in his head. 'I'm doing the right thing.'

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Dean stepped out of the dressing room, brushing off the collar of his jacket. "What do you think?"

"Dashing," Gabriel waggled his eyebrows. "How about me?"

"Lookin' good," Dean said distracted by Cas fidgeting with his tie. "Let me," he said, stepping into Cas' space and fixing his bow tie.

"Bow tie or long tie?" Cas asked.

"Bow," Dean and Gabriel answered.

Dean's eyes flicked up to his briefly as a flush crept up his face.

"It's freakin' hot in here," Dean complained, stepping away from Cas so he could look in the mirror. It was a well-fitting suit. 

"I like it," Gabe grinned, stepping up behind him, all three looking at each other in the full length mirrors.

"You gentlemen look like you're ready to take on the world!" Came the sultry voice of Bela, their sales person.

"Why, yes we do!" Gabe winked.

Dean just shook his head at Gabe and gave the beautiful young woman a warm grin.

"The tie," Dean said, swinging a thumb over his shoulder at Cas, "isn't the right shade of blue."

Bela frowned, stepped around him, looking at Cas critically. "It's, oh, I see," she grinned up at Cas. "One moment."

"This is the blue Amelia wanted," Cas said, confused.

"Well, it's not quite right," Dean shrugged.

Bela came back with three blue ties. She stood in front of Cas again and waited until he looked at her. She peered into his eyes and plucked one of the ties, laying it on his shoulder. "That's the one."

"Yep," Dean grinned.

"My, my," Gabe grinned. "Goes with your eyes, baby bro. Nice of you to notice, Dean-O."

Dean shrugged, fiddling with the cuffs on his jacket.

Cas removed the first tie and put the new one on. It wasn't quite tied right, but the color did really make his eyes stand out, which always made people smile. Cas shrugged and said to Bela, "I guess we'll go with this one."

Bela grinned and stepped back. "You gentlemen are going to make all the ladies swoon. Quite dashing!"

 

Cas stepped out onto the sidewalk and gave Gabriel an anxious look. "Are you heading home?"

"Oh, quit trying to get rid of me, Cassie. Dean and I need to get to know each other better. We have to stand next to each other after all."

Dean snorted a laugh and Cas rolled his eyes.

"Lunch, then?" Dean offered.

"Sure!" Gabe smiled triumphantly.

Cas tried to stifle his sigh. Gabriel and Dean had been around each other a few times. Cas had brought him home with him for Thanksgiving twice when they were in college together and Dean had stayed with them over a weekend a few times while Cas was visiting during Grad school. Cas had always done his best to keep the two apart. He feared the two fighting could be disastrous. Worse than that though, was the thought of them getting along and possibly teaming up. It made him a ball of nerves, which lately, seemed to be all the time anyway. 

 

They went to a diner at the end of the block, walking in the warm spring afternoon.

Once their orders were placed, the awkward silence inevitably led Gabriel to talking.

"So...what do you think of Amelia?" Gabe asked Dean.

"Gabe," Cas warned, but both men gave him a 'chill' look.

"She's alright," Dean said tightly.

"Alright," Gabe repeated. "You think my brother deserves just 'alright'?"

Dean grinned. "Cas deserves whatever he wants in life. The best of everything. But mostly, he deserves support for what he wants most. Which is to marry Amelia."

Cas gave Dean a wide-eyed look. "Thank you, Dean."

Dean winked as he took a drink of his water.

"You a politician?" Gabe asked, "Because that was a load of the most PC bullshit I ever heard."

Dean's grin faltered, but he rallied. "It's the truth, Gabe."

Gabriel blew out a breath, frustrated with the pair of them. "I hope so."

The meal went on much the same, Dean volleying Gabriel's retorts, even making him laugh several times. And like the mind-reading friend he was, he never mentioned the pregnancy.

"So," Gabe said casually as they neared their cars in the off street parking lot, "you and my brother ever, you know," Gabe waggled a brow at Dean.

Dean raised an eyebrow at that. "Because I'm gay I sleep with every guy I know, right?" Dean said acidly.

"What?" Gabe balked, "No. That's not what I-"

"Gay men just chase every dick in grabbing distance, right?" Dean followed up, pointedly looking down on Cas' short brother.

Cas laughed at the sight of Gabe looking contrite.

"That's fucked up, man," Dean said quietly.

"That's not what I meant!" Gabe scoffed.

Dean just shook his head as he got into his car, shutting the door quickly. Gabe threw up his hands, looking to Cas for help.

Cas schooled his smile, shaking his head as well, getting in his car as quick as he could. Without looking back, he pulled out onto the busy downtown street. The second he was out of the sight of Gabriel, he burst out laughing. Dean had torn Gabriel down to speechless in a minute! It was one for the playbooks!


	3. Pre-wedding Jitters of Mass Proportions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you so much for the comments and kudos!! You guys are so awesome!  
> I wanted to preface this chapter because Sam has a history of drug/alcohol abuse that is talked about but not gotten into heavily. I really am trying to keep this fic on the light side. It just worked with the story.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3. Pre-wedding Jitters of Mass Proportions

 

A/N: Thank you so much for the comments and kudos!! You guys are so awesome!  
I wanted to preface this chapter because Sam has a history of drug/alcohol abuse that is talked about but not gotten into heavily. I really am trying to keep this fic on the light side. It just worked with the story.   
I hope you enjoy!

 

Dean tapped his phone on the kitchen table as he simultaneously swirled a glass of whiskey. He just needed to stow his shit and call his brother already. He and Sam only spoke a few times a year. Holidays, important things happening, when Sam needed money. Like the sucker he always would be, he loaned money to Sam like he had it. He had two loans left to pay off from college and Sam owed him enough for a down payment on a freakin' house. 

He had been so proud of Sam. He bragged about him to anyone who would listen. He raved about how smart he was and how he was going to be a lawyer. He gave him every penny he could so he never had to owe their parents anything. Dean had practically raised the kid himself. And now, ever since Ruby, it was like Sam was a stranger to him.

He slid his thumb across the screen and hit the 'call' button.

It rang and went through to voicemail. Typical. "Hey, Sam. It's Dean." He heard a beep and looked at the screen. Sam was calling him. He shook his head, accepting the call.

"Hello?" Dean said.

"Dean?" Sam said, sounding clear, which made him hopeful.

"Hey, Sam."

"Dean! I've been meaning to call you. I wanted to tell you that I'm totally done with Ruby. I dumped her and moved out. I've been good. Like, real good. My grades are up and I'm on track to graduate in May."

"Well...holy shit," Dean said, dumb-founded. Last he had talked to Sam, it was looking like he was failing three classes and not going to graduate. "That's...that's great, Sam."

"It's for real Dean. I've been clean. No weed. No pills. No drinking. Nothing. All school. And you know how dedicated I can be."

Sam's voice sounded so energetic and enthusiastic that Dean had to smile. It reminded him of four year old Sammy bringing him 'a new pet' that was actually a sickly, muddy toad he had caught by the drainage ditch. He dripped mud and who knows what all over the carpet, making their mother angry. But for a few minutes, he had been sooo proud.

"Damn, Sammy, sounds like you really are doing good. I'm really glad," he sugar-coated his worry with the praise he knew his brother needed to hear. "Graduating in May, huh?"

"Yes. And I have a paid internship this summer in Colorado. That was as close to you as I could manage to get."

Dean's worry eased a bit more. "You tryin' to get close to Lawrence? You better knock it off, Sam, or I might start to think you like me again." He huffed a laugh.

Silence filled the line for a moment and Dean worried he had hit too hard.

"Dean," Sam said, sounding full of apology. "I'm so sorry, man."

"Save it, Sam," Dean snapped harsher than he meant to. "You just focus on school and get the hell outta there. Can you come visit before you start in Colorado?" He asked, hoping the lightened tone helped.

"Um. Yeah. I have two weeks between. I could head to your place when graduation is over."

"That'd be great, Sam," Dean said, a weight lifting off his shoulders. "And are you coming to the wedding? That's why I called."

"Wedding? What wedding?" Sam asked, attention snapping to front and center.

"Cas is getting married. Said you never returned your invite."

Sam hesitated. "Oh. I never got it. Ruby never gives me my mail. Crazy bitch."

Dean snorted a laugh. He had never liked her. She latched onto his brother like a freakin' vampire, sinking her fangs in and slowly devouring him. Her short blonde hair and too-skinny frame never set well with him.

"When is it?" Sam asked.

"Um...three weeks," Dean sighed.

"I can be there. Will you...never mind. I'll call Cas and tell him myself. I haven't talked to him in a long time."

"Sounds good."

"Dean, you sure you don't mind me crashing with you for two weeks?"

"Sam, you can move in for good. Anytime. Ever."

Sam huffed a laugh and if Dean wasn't mistaken, his little brother was crying. 

"So," Dean cleared his throat, chasing his own tears away, "you'll be here when?"

"Like Friday before the wedding," Sam said thickly. 

"You graduate on a Wednesday?" Dean clarified.

"Yeah. Man, I just can't wait to get out of here. I really messed myself up for a while."

"It's almost over," Dean said, scheming in his mind already. "You can do it, Sam. Just hang in there."

A long silence held the line.

"Thanks for never giving up on me, Dean," Sam said in such a small voice that Dean had to clench his fist tight and press it punishingly hard to his own forehead. 

"Love you, Sam. See you soon."

Sam outright choked a cry down. "Love you too, Dean."

Dean hung up and swiped a tear off his cheek. Sammy was doing better. It sounded like Sam. He had to believe it. And there was no way he was missing his brother's graduation. California was gonna be a long freakin' drive though. And it was gonna cut it real close to the wedding.

Real close.

He slid the chair back and grabbed his keys. He needed to talk to Cas.

 

He knocked on Cas' door, wiping his forehead off and hoping Cas was still up.

Cas opened the door, giving him a mildly surprised look. "Hello, Dean," he grinned.

"Hey."

He came in, closing the door behind him. Cas' condo was a shade nicer than his own apartment, and just a shade less home than his own apartment. He had everything he needed here. His own toothbrush. His own razor. He had a drawer. And no, that wasn't weird. They were best friends. He had his own mug. His own pillow and an extra, ridiculously soft blue blanket that was only Dean's. No other guest got to use it. Cas had joked that had he been able to afford a two-bedroom, Dean could have his own room to decorate. Half his movies were here. And most of all, his roommate was here. They had not lived together since senior year, but Cas would always be his roommate.

"You okay?" Cas asked, sitting on his couch, Dean joining him.

"I talked to Sam."

Cas sat forward, mouth slightly open. "Is he okay?" The fear in Cas' voice was not unwarranted. Dean had gotten many miserable calls from Sam over the years that sent Dean running to California to scrape him off some shitty floor somewhere. Cas was usually along for the ride.

"He's fine," Dean said, putting a hand on Cas' forearm and withdrawing it as soon as Cas sat back in relief. "He left Ruby. He's freaking graduating, Cas."

"He is?" Cas asked, his face lighting up.

"I know!" Dean jumped off the couch, hands on his head because he didn't know what the hell else to do with them. "And he sounded good, Cas! Like...my Sam."

Cas stood up, hugging him. "I'm so glad, Dean," he said, muffled from being smooshed into Dean's shoulder.

Dean wrapped his arms tight around Cas. Hugs were rare for the pair. And damnit if he didn't need it.

"I'm going to see him graduate," Dean said, trying not to look as disappointed as he was when Cas pulled away. 

"Yeah, you should!" Cas nodded, going to the kitchen and getting two beers.

"Yeah? It's not stupid?" Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

Cas froze, his eyes locking onto his. "Dean, it's Sam. It's a big deal. You should go."

Dean nodded, sitting down on the couch and taking the proffered beer. "Yeah. Here's the thing. It's the Wednesday before the wedding."

"Oh," Cas nodded, looking at the beer in his lap. "Okay. Well, whatever you need to do, Dean." He looked at Dean with a small smile. It was small but it was genuine. "I mean it. Whatever you need. It's okay."

Dean swallowed hard. As much as he might not want to be at Amelia's wedding, he would never miss Cas'.

His brain grasped at ideas until a slow grin crept across his face. "Road trip."

"Road trip?" Cas asked.

"Yes!" Dean declared, jumping off the couch again. "We leave Monday night and be there early for graduation. Wednesday at lunch at the latest, that might be a bitch of a drive though. We do graduation, pack up Sam and his shit and hit the road Wednesday night. We'll be home in the wee hours of Friday morning. We could do it."

Cas stared at him with wide eyes. "But...the wedding plans."

"What does she need you for? Really?" Dean pleaded.

Cas lifted his hands. "I don't know," Cas said, looking slightly overwhelmed. 

"Do you have the time to take off?" Dean asked, perching on the edge of the couch, watching excitement grow on Cas' face. 

"I do...I could do it," Cas nodded. "On one condition. And it's a must."

"Name it," Dean grinned, tasting victory.

"No bachelor party. At all."

They stared each other down. Dean swung wildly back and forth on the deal, finally relenting. "Fine."

"For real. No blaming it on Gabriel."

Dean huffed a sigh. "Fine. Deal."

Cas' grin spread and his face lit up again. "Sammy's graduating."

"Fuckin' aye!" Dean cheered, clanking his beer bottle down on top of Cas' making it foam rapidly up the neck, making Cas have to wear it or chug it. He laughed as Cas quickly drank the beer before it could erupt.

"A road trip. Just me and you. Like the good ole days," Dean grinned, Cas mirroring it.

"It's perfect. It will be the best wedding gift of all."

"Do I have to get you a wedding gift?" Dean asked, fending off the ensuing shoulder punches from Cas. "Yes, you dick."

"Alright!" Dean laughed.

 

As Dean settled onto the couch he had helped pick out two years ago, pulling up his blue blanket and nestling his head into his pillow. He thought about his life. Sam was in a good place. It relieved a mountain of stress that Dean carried daily on his back. Sam was going to be okay. He just knew it. This time was the real deal. And he was getting Sam out of there. No relapsing.

He rubbed the velvety soft blanket along his cheek, loving the feel. Cas was coming on a road trip with him. It was going to be epic. It was early spring, so they would take the southern route both ways, not willing to risk road closures up in the Rockies on the northern route. They could take their time getting there and then haul ass back. 

Their senior year together, Dean and Cas took a lot of road trips. They would find somewhere weird to go on Tuesday nights, their slow night, and Friday night they would head out. They worked for gas money and rent. Cas worked three days at a clinic just off campus doing some kind of semi-tech job and made good money. He spent every dime, same as Dean, so they could go. They'd sleep in the car if it wasn't too cold, getting shitty motels when they had to. They had even shared a bed several times. 

Dean remembered sadly how bad he had wanted more. But he had promised Cas that he would never slip up again. That they were only friends. And he could be a good friend. His hands itched to hold him closer. His heart thudded when Cas was fresh out of a shower. And his 'alone time' he fought to not make his leading man Cas. 

The first slip up had been Cas. It was their Sophomore year. Dean came home from a party and curled into a ball on his bed. At the time, he was really going through some shit. His dad hated him, as usual, and his mom had left. Sam was alone. Dean had decided he was bi. And he had been turned down by two different guys at a party he had been at. He was so new and insecure with being bi, that the rejections had hit hard.

Cas was there immediately, sitting on his bed and asking Dean what was wrong. Dean had sat up, back against the wall and poured his insecure heart out. He had ended the verbal diarrhea with something along the lines of, "I don't even really know what it's like to kiss a guy. So why do I think I would want to? Maybe I'm just desperate for attention so bad I will take it from anyone!"

Cas had grabbed his arm. "Dean. No. You will find someone when the time is right. You know whether or not you are attracted to men. Don't sell yourself short before you even have the chance."

Dean just shrugged.

"Do you want to kiss a guy? Will it answer questions for you?" Cas asked.

"Yeah," Dean admitted. And he watched with shock as Cas closed the distance between them, their mouths coming together gently. Stubble. It was one of the biggest differences he noticed. Strength was the next. Cas was strong. His hands, one on the back of his head, the other still holding his arm, were so strong. His tongue was strong. His lips. It wasn't weak and soft. It was...fucking epic. Dean sprang into action within seconds. He kissed Cas like there was no tomorrow. And there was no tomorrow. It lasted for no more than half an hour. By the end, Dean had Cas on his back in his bed, kissing him. Cas had opened a can of worms. And those worms never went away for Dean. Cas, on the other hand, put a stop to the kiss. Put a stop to any advances of Dean's until Dean stopped and found others to fill the void. They never said any more about it. Not until Junior year when Dean almost ruined everything. 

Cas had been sick with a fever for several days. Dean had taken care of him and Cas was back on his feet, barely. He made it through classes Thursday and Friday. But by Friday night he was tired. Dean ditched his date with bendy-guy-into-yoga to stay in their crappy dorm and watch TV with Cas. There had been a lot of extra touching the days prior. Dean had been worried and Cas had never been cared for so well. So warmly. After a few lingering looks, Dean took a bold step and sat tight up against Cas. They watched a Speed marathon that both had trouble focusing on. He could still remember his stomach twisting into knots as he slid his hand onto Cas' thigh. Cas did not take it away. He didn't acknowledge it either. When the movie ramped up, his hand started moving.

"Dean," Cas whispered.

"Please, Cas," Dean asked, not really sure what he was asking for.

His hand slid higher and Cas bit his lip hard when Dean's hand firmly glided up Cas' pajama clad dick. Dean knew he let out a groan when his hand found Cas' cock thick with reciprocated desire.

"Dean," Cas said with more panic.

"Don't make me stop, Cas," Dean begged.

"But, Dean," Cas whimpered. "I shouldn't."

"It feels good, right? Just let me show you what I can do."

Before he could stop himself, he was straddling Cas' lap, one hand on the back of the couch and the other almost touching Cas' hair. 

"Tell me now," Dean said, breath speeding up. "I'll stop. I won't...touch you. Should I stop?"

Cas' eyes said 'stop! Wait! I can't' but his hands slid up Dean's thighs and settled onto his hips firm and hard. They weren't pushing him away. They pulled him down harder, making them both groan. 

Both blew out a breath. "Don't..." Cas said slowly, Dean swallowing hard. "Stop." Cas was forcing words out, struggling to string them together. "I mean, don't stop."

"Don't stop," Dean breathed out, his mouth touching Cas' lips as light as a beating butterfly wing. "As in, keep going?"

Cas' grip tightened, his hips rocking into Dean, shifting him back a fraction of an inch. "Keep going," Cas panted.

Dean smirked a wicked grin and he kissed him. It was panicky and desperate and Cas' hands said, 'go, go. More, more.'

He rocked his hips until they were both in a frenzy of movement. Dean shoved his pajama pants down, pulling his dick out, making Cas' mouth drop with need. He pulled Cas' out and put them together in his hands, their eyes locked. Dean was sure Cas would stop him. He grabbed lube from his nightstand, drizzling some on while Cas watched in frozen anticipation.

The first few swipes Cas watched in fascination, his hands still clamped onto Dean's hips.

Stroke. "Cas." Stroke. "Ive wanted to do" stroke. "This for," stroke, "so long."

Cas' eyes were back on his. "Dean...I..." his head dropped back, eyes closed and need taking over as he quickly spiraled under him. 

Dean leaned forward kissing and biting Cas' neck, stroking. 

"You are so fucking gorgeous," Dean growled in his ear, biting onto the earlobe. Cas’ thrusts became frantic. "That's it, Cas...I'm gonna...". Words were lost as Dean lost his mind, cum erupting. Cas cried out, locked up and lifted them both off the couch as he came hard.

Dean had to laugh at the power of it. The raw, ragged awe on Cas' face.  
Dean pulled his t-shirt off and wiped them both up, putting their pants back to normal. By then, Cas was breathing more normal and his eyes were coming back into focus.

They stared at each other again and Dean kissed him. Cas was an amazing kisser. And Dean finally had him. 

Then the next morning came. 

Cas freaked. 

And Dean, low self esteem already, took it personal. 

There were some nasty words and Cas put in for a room change. If it had not been for Charlie, they would have parted ways then. But she knew they would both be miserable. So, they were forced to talk it out. Dean apologized. Cas did as well. Dean had to promise never to do anything like that again. And Cas said he would have to tell Amelia. Dean wasn't too keen on that, but understood. Since then, Dean was THAT guy and she always treated Cas a bit more shitty. She acted like she had something on him. Dean was more scarred from that night than anyone knew. He spent the next year quietly earning his friend back. And if that was all he could have, that was fine. Cas was more than his first guy crush and the first guy he kissed. He was first and foremost his friend. He would never ruin that again.

Dean rolled to his other side, snuggling down into his blanket, chasing sleep. Him and his friend could go on one last road trip as single friends. Once Cas was married...Dean worried how little he would see of him. And once the kid came... 

Dean stared blankly into the night. Another huge shift was coming. He needed Sam back more than he could say. Because when Cas started becoming unavailable, it was going to kill him.


	4. Roads Untraveled

Chapter 4 Roads Untraveled

Cas put his bag in the back seat and sat shotgun with a huge grin. He and Dean had hardly been able to spend time together lately. Gabriel was hounding him with 'brotherly advice' and had even taken to hanging out with him and Amelia. Amelia found him vulgar and he made her nervous.   
But none of that mattered now. He had worked a long day and was ready for his road trip celebration. No more thoughts about Amelia except what he had to say right now. "Guess what."

"What?" Dean asked, turning and giving him a soft smile.

"Amelia isn't pregnant."

"What?" Dean looked confused. No wonder.

"I was at her place last night and needed some Tylenol. I went in her medicine cabinet and saw her birth control pills. She's still taking them. Then I, and I'm not proud of this, lifted the lid off her bathroom trashcan and there it was."

"Dude," Dean pulled back, making a disgusted face.

"Pads."

"Jeez, Cas," Dean winced.

"So, I confronted her."

"Yeah? What'd she say?"

"She said she was scared I was going to back out."

"What a bitch," Dean blurted.

"Well, she spent the rest of the night begging my forgiveness. And trying her hardest to not let me go on this trip."

Dean swallowed at that. A guilty look flitted across his face and Cas' smile faltered the briefest second. 

"And that's enough about that!" Cas laughed, pulling his seatbelt on.

Dean sat there a bit longer. He could tell Dean had plenty more to say about it. "She's not pregnant?"

"Nope. Not pregnant," Cas assured.

"That was pretty manipulative, Cas. Doesn't that make you...worry?"

Cas pressed his mouth tight and looked out the passenger window. "Just drive."

"Why are you marrying her, Cas?"

Cas sighed heavily. "It's...it's too late to back out now. I had my chance. I had a million chances. We have plans, Dean. And, I know it was a really shitty thing for her to do, but she's just so scared I'm going to back out. She's worried I think she isn't good enough. That her family that drives her crazy will drive me away too. And I'm not gonna be that douchebag that leaves his wife at the alter."

He looked Dean in the eye. "Are you going to support me?"

Dean hesitated. "You know I only want the best for you, right? Gabe too. I guess we just don't see her the way you do."

"It's done. We have our license already and everything is set." He turned to look back out the window.

Dean watched him a moment longer, then backed out and they were off.

Cas was still trapped. Even the car felt confining, so he put down the window to let air rush in. 

Dean had the music playing at a low roar once they reached Lawrence City limits and they took turns picking tapes from Dean's box. They spoke very little the first three hours. After jamming to some Queen, Dean pulled the tape out and turned the radio off.

"Remember that time we drove seven hours to eat at that Mexican place?" Dean asked, a grin tugging his mouth.

Cas laughed. "Yes. I believe you educated me on levels of heat."

"You ate those peppers like they were nothing," Dean laughed. "The owner was flipping out because you just kept going hotter and hotter!"

"I wonder if our picture is still hanging on the wall there," Cas mused. "He seemed quite enamored with both of us."

Dean laughed and the road just disappeared behind them. 

 

An hour later, they stopped for gas and coffee. "You wanna drive?" Dean asked quietly as they walked back to the car.

"Sure. I'm not even tired," Cas said.

Dean handed the keys over easily. "I'll sleep. Just pull over or wake me up if you get tired."

Cas nodded, taking the driver's seat, Dean riding shotgun. "You could stretch out in the back," he offered before he put the car in drive.

"Nah. I'm good up here," Dean grinned.

Cas turned on the radio, finding a 70's rock station and zoned out for hours as the highway stretched on and on.

Cas glanced over when a semi cut him off, seeing Dean was fast asleep with his jacket in a ball for a pillow. He wondered how often he was going to be able to see Dean once he was married. His lease was up on his condo next month. The plan was to move in with Amelia, finish her lease that ended in March, then buy a house. He wanted a house badly. Privacy was something he never felt like he had enough of. He had been living in dorms and apartments since he was 18. Now, at 26, he wanted his own walls. His own yard. Space between his neighbors. A fireplace. Yeah, he really wanted a fireplace. He wondered if Dean knew how to use one. He would need help with that. And painting. Redoing landscaping to bring a place back to life. He wondered what kind of house Amelia would want. Why had they never talked about that? Would she want a house out of town? Please, God, not another condo. The thought of walls on both sides of him that were shared with neighbors made him want to hyperventilate. It was the second time tonight he wanted to roll the window down and gulp fresh air. He did not, however, not wanting to wake Dean up. 

If he were buying his own house just for him, he would get a three bedroom with two floors. A deck would be nice. Out in the woods would be ideal. He needed some nature. The residency he did in Chicago taught him he was not a city guy. He wanted to live in a smaller town. 

He did his last year of residency and a year internship in Kansas. He and Dean had reconnected when Dean moved to Lawrence with a family friend to open their own auto shop. Now it was Lawrence's most reputable auto shop. And the guy, Bobby, was family. Dean was happier than Cas had ever seen him. He was single, Benny having left him to move to New Orleans where he was originally from. When his internship was done, Dean had jokingly told him to move to Lawrence with him. He seemed more than happy that Cas did so. Amelia was from two towns over, so Dean was slightly surprised he chose a job closer to him than her. But that was just how things had worked out. 

He stayed with Dean his first two months in Lawrence, then got his own place. He was sharing an office with another ophthalmologist, Anna Milton. They worked well together and had a very reputable business themselves. 

 

Highway 54 was long and fairly redundant in the dark. The music did little to entertain him. He was stuck with his own thoughts for hours while Dean slept. He knew one thing for sure. There was something wrong with what he was about to do. The wedding was another step in the wrong direction. 

He tried to think of ten reasons why he was marrying Amelia. 

He couldn't. 

He tried to think of ten things he liked about her. A few of those were pretty flimsy. 

He tried to think of his top ten moments with her. Funny stories to share. There had been a few. They dated the last four months of their senior year. They had fun then. But once he left for school, they drifted apart. 

He tried to think of ten movies Amelia liked. 

Ten songs she would want to dance to at their wedding. 

Shouldn't this be easier? 

He knew for sure it should feel like a huge thing he was doing and not like he was checking off a box on his life to-do list. 

Maybe Gabriel had been right. Shit. No, that couldn't be. 

Gabriel was ridiculous and totally self absorbed. There was no way he had Amelia so pegged. 

And Dean, well, Dean never liked her. Frankly, she was just in his way. That made Cas stop and think. He needed gas, he might as well stop and change this dangerous train of thought anyway. And besides, it was too late. He was NOT gonna be that guy. The one who ruined everyone's lives by canceling a wedding that was taking place in five days. There was just no way out of this. None. He loved Amelia and when they were married, he would learn all the things about her that he didn't know. They would have years to learn each other.

"Cas?" Came Dean's sleepy voice from next to him. "Where are we?" 

"New Mexico," Cas answered finally. 

He felt Dean's hand on his arm. "You alright?"

"I...I'm ready to sleep, I think. We need gas." His eyes still looked out the windshield blankly. He blinked them and looked at Dean.

Dean was checking their location on his phone. "Damn, an hour outside Logan, New Mexico. You made good time. And I slept like a log."

Cas grinned, Dean's hand returning to his lap as he put his phone away. "I can drive. I'm good to go."

Cas nodded and got out to fuel up. Dean went in and got a cup of coffee for himself and a steaming bowl of shredded wheat for Cas.

Cas furrowed his brow at the hot bowl of cereal.

"I made it just how you like it. Just eat it and then go to sleep."

Cas took the bowl and got in. The seat was still warm from Dean and he ate as Dean pulled back onto highway 54. "Did I miss anything?" Dean yawned.

Just 8 hours of me realizing I'm ruining my life. "No."

The cereal was warm and sweet with blueberries in it and slices of almonds. It was good and hearty. Cas had not realized he was hungry. Or so tired. He put the bowl and spoon in the trash bag and yawned. "Thank you."

"Yeah, no problem doc." 

Cas picked up Dean's leather coat and wound it into a pillow, Dean giving him a side-eyed smile, as he made himself comfortable. "Should be light soon."

"Yep." Dean turned the radio on low and Cas settled against the passenger side window.

 

He woke when the car lurched to a halt. "Dickhead," Dean muttered.

Cas blinked into more wakefulness. He was lying down on the front seat, his head partially on Dean's thigh. The jacket that had been his pillow was over his head. It smelled like Dean. And leather. He could see bright patches of light where the leather buckled up in places. Dean's hand rested on his arm, his elbow on Cas' shoulder. The car rolled forward again at a slow pace.

Cas pushed the coat away, blinking rapidly in the bright light.

"Morning, Sunshine," Dean grinned down at him. 

Cas sat up slowly, running a hand through his hair, Dean grinning twice as wide. "Shut up," Cas laughed, knowing he was going to say something about his 'sex hair'.

He glanced around. They were on a highway packed with cars.

"Construction," Dean explained.

Cas sat back while Dean went around the car in front of him, flipping off the lady yapping on her phone. "Keep your shitty tin can away from my baby next time," he yelled, leaving her in the dust as the traffic dispersed and moved faster.

"Dumbass pulled right in front of me back there. Idiots."

Cas rubbed his eyes waking up more fully. "Where are we?"

"Arizona. Making good time too. Let's stop for a real meal. I'm starving."

"Sounds good," Cas yawned. He pulled his phone out. It was 12:45. He had three voicemails and seven missed calls from Gabriel. "Gabriel must have figured out I left town," he grinned, glancing at Dean.

"Call him. Let's see what he says," Dean grinned.

Cas called him and put it on speaker.

"Where the hell are you?" Came Gabriel's annoyed voice.

"Somewhere in Arizona. Why?"

"What? Why? Let me guess, you are fleeing the country to avoid Amelia."

"No, Gabriel."

"Then what the hell, Cassie? What's in Arizona?"

"Besides me and Dean? Not much," Cas grinned.

"Dean? You left the state two days from your wedding and took Dean? Please tell me you're eloping."

Dean laughed.

"No. We're getting Sam, Dean's brother and bringing him back to Kansas for the wedding. That is in five days, not two."

"Sam? The gonna-be-a-lawyer kid?"

"That's the one," Cas sighed.

"Hello, Dean-O. I assume I'm on speaker phone."

"Hey, Gabe," Dean answered. 

"What the fuck are you doing dragging my baby brother across the damn country the day before his wedding?"

"Five days, dude. And don't worry. I'll have him home Friday morning. The wedding is on Saturday."

"Do me a favor," Gabriel said seriously. "Get really, really lost."

Cas rolled his eyes and Dean laughed. "We'll be there in plenty of time. Just pick up our suits Friday, would ya? We're gonna be pretty tired when we roll into town." 

Gabriel sighed. "I thought that was 'best man' duty. Last I checked, I'm just suit stand-in number two."

"Don't be a bitch," Dean laughed.

"Fuck you, Winchester. I never did like you."

"Bye, Gabriel," Cas said, shaking his head.

"Bye, assmunches," Gabriel mocked.

He hung up the phone and Dean pulled off the highway and into a truck stop. 

 

When their food came, Dean cut into his country fried steak with zeal. "I love truck stops," Dean said around a mouth full of food.

Cas nodded, his chin dripping with juice from his burger.

"So, what did Amelia say about our road trip?" Dean asked.

Cas shrugged. "She...we had a fight about it, actually."

Dean nodded, looking down as he ate. "She still really doesn't like me, does she?"

Cas swallowed and wiped his chin off, brows furrowing. "She likes you, Dean. She just gets insecure."

Dean looked up, their eyes meeting and Dean looked away. "I hope she lets me hang around some times. I mean, don't worry, I'm gonna give you guys plenty of space, but I hope she let's us hang out."

Cas could tell that Dean was actually worried about this. "Dean, there is no question about that. She will be my wife, not my boss."

Dean nodded, looking like there was something Cas wasn't getting. But he had to let it go. He had spent all night thinking about Amelia. He wanted to just...not think about Amelia.

"This burger is awesome," Cas grinned.

"Not as good as mine," Dean smirked.

"No, Dean. No one's burgers are as good as yours. If you ever quit being a mechanic, you can open up a burger joint."

Dean grinned proudly at that.

 

Back on the road, the pair spent an easy silence as Arizona was behind them and they headed north into California. 

"Does Sam know we're coming?" Cas asked as the sun set. 

"Nope."

"You're gonna make him cry," Cas said, giving Dean a warning look.

"Like a little baby," Dean grinned.

Cas shook his head. "I haven't seen him in over a year. Since the last time we drove out here in such a rush."

Dean nodded. "That was fun."

"No. That was...". Cas shook his head. Sam had been a disaster. They broke into his apartment, picking him up off the floor, where he was laying in his own vomit. After a shower and the pair of them man-handled him to the rehab facility, Cas dealt with the aftermath that was Dean. The anger, the rage, and worst, the silence. Through it all, Cas was Dean's back up. When they got home, to Dean's, all he could do was hug him, assure him for the umpteenth time he had done the right thing, and leave for work. 

"We made good time so far. Let's stop for the night."

Cas nodded, pulling out his phone and reading a list of motels.

"Dude," Dean laughed, "The Magic Fingers Express? That's epic!"

"It's in 12 miles," Cas laughed.

"No way! That place has got to be skank central!" Dean laughed.

"Get off at the next exit."

"No, Cas."

"Yes, Dean."

"There is no way-"

"It's my ridiculous bachelor road trip. We're doing it," Cas laughed.

Dean struggled for another argument but finally shook his head, slumping in submission.

Cas laughed at the picture of the gaudy sign that looked like a Magic Fingers massage box. A giant gold coin lit up to go into the slot.

They pulled up and both men raised their eyebrows. 

"Cas," Dean said, voice full of concern.

"Just do it," Cas grinned, watching the giant light-up coin blink in and out.

"If we get crabs," Dean threatened, "I will never let you live it down."

"Noted," Cas smirked.

 

They opened the door to the room and stepped in. Silver and gold wallpaper with coins raining down around them covered all the walls. The carpet was brown and worn down. There were two double beds with thin gold bedspreads that looked like they'd been here since 1972.

A Magic Fingers box proudly connected to one of the beds.

"I've stayed in some shitty places," Dean started.

"Oh please," Cas scoffed, "this is nicer than our first apartment!"

Dean whacked his arm and Cas promptly whacked him back, both laughing.

"Dibs on the shower," Dean said, heading for the bathroom.

"Dibs on the magic fingers," Cas grinned, flopping onto the bed. They had been in the car for the past 24 hours. Sam was only 2 hours away.

Cas rummaged through his jean pockets and pulled out a handful of change, putting it on the nightstand between the beds. 

Cas opened the drawer, seeing a bible inside. It always fascinated him that every hotel and motel room had a bible in it. No matter how trashy the joint. Bibles were there. He slid the drawer shut and checked his phone. Amelia had called twice. Gabriel had texted. He shut it off and flopped back, closing his eyes. He was tired.

"You gettin' a shower?" Dean asked, bumping his knee with his. Cas had fallen asleep just that quick and had to shake the sleep off to function again.

"Yeah." Cas made short work of the tiny, slightly frightening bathroom.  
It was all cold water, making Cas rush and come out teeth chattering. He crawled under his covers in just his pajama pants.

He heard a clunk next to his head and the world began to shimmy. "What the hell?" He jumped.

Dean laughed and Cas soon joined him.

Dean took a picture of Cas, capturing the Magic Fingers box and Cas' face red with laughter.

"You have to feel it," Cas laughed, scooting over. "It's just vibrating! There's no 'massage' to it!"

Dean laid down, only in his boxers, and said, "Luuuuuke, I am your faaaaaather."

They laughed again and the bed stopped.

"Aw," Cas sighed. "It did actually feel kinda good."

"Right?" Dean laughed, putting another coin in. They both laid back this time, letting the vibration shake the road off their bones.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Dean woke the next morning feeling much better than he expected. Until he realizes where he was. It's not the thin, scratchy gold bedspread or the shiny wallpaper that have his eyes widening. It's the head of hair nestled down into his chest. He had just been having the most delicious thoughts. Ones that made him grind his hips. His body froze into stillness. Cas moaned or groaned or made some sort of deep sound hot against his bare chest. His leg moved, pulling out from between Dean's and his hand slid away from his hip. He dropped back onto his back, his head rolling along Dean's arm, facing him. He was asleep still, lips slightly parted and breath even. Dean had no idea how not to wake him, but he needed to figure it out before Cas woke up and freaked out.

Like a living nightmare, Cas' brow furrowed and his eyes blinked open.

Close his eyes and fake sleep?

Apologize profusely?

Cas' eyes opened, looking right at him.

Fuck.

"Sorry, I musta fallen asleep," Dean said, his heart thudding.

Cas nodded, sitting up slowly. "Me too. Damn Magic Fingers."

"What time is it?" Dean asked quickly getting out of the bed and pulling clothes out of his bag.

"8:30. What time is graduation?"

"1:00"  
"Breakfast?" Cas asked.

"Yeah. I'm starved."

They stood outside at some hippy-dippy bistro. Dean had been quite pissy about the whole stupid ordeal.

"What the hell kind of 'breakfast' place doesn't have bacon?" Dean complained loudly, Cas pushing him through the crowd.

"You got me bean sprouts on a tortilla, didn't you?" He snapped at Cas.

"Of course not, meat man. Just eat it. You'll like it," Cas smirked.   
Yeah, so. Maybe it was okay. Sorta. Until he had to make a mad dash for the bathroom later that morning. Damn rabbit food.

 

Dean pulled his phone out and clicked a few places, handing it to Cas. "I tracked Sam's phone. We can track him down and shock the shit outta him."

"What is it, exactly, that occurs on the first birth of a child that graces them with genes to be an asshole?"

"Aw, Cas, come on. He's gonna be stoked."

"I'm sure he will," Cas relented.

Dean followed Cas' directions and they pulled up to a crappy brick complex.

"Nice," Dean muttered, looking none too thrilled about leaving his car unattended.

"He's here," Cas pointed at the building.

"This place is a dump. Remind me to burn all his shit so he doesn't bring bedbugs home."

"Or in your car," Cas muttered, regretting it the moment he saw the look of horror on Dean's face.

"I was kidding," Cas said, squinting.

"I don't think you were," Dean panicked. "Is that a thing? Can they get in your car?"

Of course they can. Carpet, upholstery, why would it not be possible? "No, Dean. Definitely not. I was kidding."

Cas turned, leaving and heading for the dilapidated building.

Dean swore under his breath and caught up to Cas in the entry way. They walked in, looking at all the mailbox labels.

"Bingo," Dean said, finding Winchester by 34A.

On the third floor, and no, there was no elevator, they found 34A and Dean knocked hard on the door. The door opened two inches, held tight where two chains could be seen to hold it secure. 

Sam scowled at him for several seconds. The door slammed shut and the scrabbling of chains on wood could be heard before the door flung open.

"Dean!" Sam gasped. "What? You're here! What happened? You couldn't handle the wedding? Are you okay? Cas is an idiot if he-"

"Sam!" Dean yelled, face paling. "CAS and I came to see you graduate."

Sam stepped out into the hall, seeing Cas standing to the side with a furrowed brow. "Oh, shit," Sam blushed. "I mean...holy shit! I can't believe you guys came to see me graduate." Sam stepped back, giving Dean an apologetic wince. Dean did all he could not to growl. 

"Yeah. We thought we would surprise you."

"I'm...shocked," Sam laughed stepping inside his apartment and the pair followed him. 

Sam hugged Dean so tight it almost made him gasp for air. "I can't believe you came here." 

"Wouldn't miss you finally graduating. I'm proud of you, Sammy."

He felt the hug crush a gauge tighter at the nick name. Dean had stopped calling Sam, Sammy, when the drinking and drugs had damn near ruined everything. When he refused to get rid of Ruby. 

"I'm gettin' you out of here today," Dean said firmly.

"Yeah," Sam nodded, letting go and stepping back. "Yeah, I want out of here. And I'm ready to go."

He wiped a tear away, shaking his head in wonder. "You're here."

"I'm here," Dean grinned.

Sam stepped back again, seeing Cas again and hugging him as well. "Thanks for coming, Cas."

"Always, Sam," Cas said, hugging him back with a grin.

The apartment was a one room efficiency with a tiny bathroom. Paint peeled from the walls and ceiling. The floor was tile that was cracked in many places. 

"I don't have much," Sam said, running a hand through his long hair. "Some clothes. Books. My computer. That's pretty much it."

Dean hated the apartment. His brother was better than this. He deserved better. He hated the thought of him sleeping on a mattress on the floor. Using the few dishes that sat washed and dried on the tiny counter. It wasn't dirty really, just very dingy. 

"Yeah, we can load it now and take it with us or come back later, " Dean said, his eyes lingering on the bars over the windows.

"Let's do it now," Sam shrugged. "My rent is paid through next week and the super knows I'm leaving, so we can just leave what I don't take."

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Cas carried two boxes down to the car and stayed there while Dean and Sam went to get the rest. It was sad that Sam, such a bright kid, had so little. That school had gone so roughly for four years. It had been so difficult to watch. He had met Sam years ago when he would come to get Dean or come and visit. They were friends.

Sam's first year had started out strong. He quickly fell madly in love with a girl named Jessica, who died in a car accident the weekend of Halloween. It had been tragic and Sam had not recovered from it. He stayed at school, because going home was no better. By March, he was sleeping with another girl named Ruby with short, blonde hair. She was so vastly different from Jess. Sam quickly spiraled from there. The fact that he had graduated at all was so good. Dean getting him out of here was even better. Sam was family to Cas. He wanted him to succeed. And he wanted him to be happy. He looked healthier than Cas had seen him in the last four years.

The brothers came out of the front door again and Cas opened the trunk to help load the rest of the bags.

"Let's do this," Sam cheered, clapping Cas on the shoulder as he walked by. Cas automatically took the backseat, as he always did when Sam was with them. He had a suit on and his gown slung over his arm.

"You look great, Sam," Cas grinned, getting in the back, next to a small pile of bags.

"Thanks. I run a lot. Eat as healthy as I can. It helps."

They drove to campus and dropped Sam at the gym, finding a place to park.

 

Dean took a seat on the bleachers, Cas sitting next to him. "I shoulda got him a present," Dean said. "A card, at least."

"You being here is a present," Cas grinned sadly. He kept his gaze focused on the crowd slowly filling the stands, watching the rows of empty chairs on the floor.

Once the graduates had been seated and the speakers started, Cas let his mind drift. What Sam had said when he saw Dean at his door had not gone unnoticed. He just had to wait until he could think about it. He had intended to wait until they were mind-numbingly on the road. But the boring speeches were giving him too much space to stop the thoughts. 

Sam had thought Dean was so disgusted with the wedding that he would come to California to get away from it. Dean must hate Amelia more than he thought. Dean was his best man. How could Sam think he was so upset that he could run away from being his best man? 

But that's not what had happened. But Dean had blushed so hard. The brothers had talked about something. He was missing something.

They cheered loudly for Sam, Dean snapping pictures. It was a moment in life to share with family. And he was. He was there. 

Dean and Cas made their way outside when they were finished. They waited in the hot sun while graduates slowly began making their way outside and finding their own clusters of family and friends.

"I'm glad we did this," Dean said quietly from beside him. "Thank you, Cas, for doing this with me. It means a lot that I got to be here today."

Cas turned to see the unusually sober expression on his friend's face. "I'm honored I was able to be here for such a milestone in Sam's life," Cas answered, quietly. Something between him and Dean suddenly felt thin and fragile. Their eyes met hesitantly and Cas licked his lips. "Dean, if I...if I..."

At that moment, Sam bounded up to the pair, pouncing on them with huge hugs and even a few tears. They took pictures and Sam said goodbye to a few friends.

And that was that. Dean had Sam back.

 

Cas spent the next 26 hours in a daze of driving and sleeping and thinking.   
He knew one thing for sure. He had no idea why he was going through with this wedding. Other than he hated to let people down. And he was beginning to suspect that if he did go through with it, he would be letting down the one person that mattered the most. Dean. And Dean wasn't supposed to be the one person that mattered most.

But he was.


	5. A Wedding To Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is my favorite chapter! Gabriel has been quite busy while our boys were out of town :).

Chapter 5 A Wedding to Remember

 

Cas arrived at the rehearsal like a zombie. Amelia had been texting him incessantly for hours before hand. Gabriel had picked up the suits, but they were not right. Dean's was good. Gabe's was good, but Cas' was two sizes too big in the jacket, it had a red tie, and the pants were too short. He had started to tear Gabriel's stupid head off, but Dean interrupted, taking the suit and calling the bridal shop to insist they fix it first thing in the morning. 

Cas had downed a rather large glass of whiskey to ease his nerves.

At the rehearsal, the vows were not the ones they had chosen, sending Amelia into frantic talks with the pastor to get it corrected. They practiced three times, each time someone messing up something.

Frayed and stressed, they all went to the Rehearsal dinner short tempered and starving. Cas got a shot of Fireball at the bar before dinner started. His parents were fretting over small details and Amelia's mother was blaming Cas' family for the poor choice in venue. And Cas was having trouble caring about any of it.

Dinner was bland and over priced with seating issues causing even more family problems.

Cas was feeling numb and wanted the whole thing over as soon as possible. Dean was doing his best to handle small issues that could be fixed, but seemed short tempered as well.

 

The morning of the wedding began with a hangover and Cas oversleeping. His alarm had been messed up. He was an hour behind schedule and dragging at best.

"Made you some coffee," Dean said, holding out his Chewbacca mug as he came out of his bedroom.

"Awesome," Cas mumbled, his stomach weak already.

The warm, earthy coffee did wonders to wake him up, but nothing to settle his stomach.

"We gotta get to the bridal shop, buddy," Dean said, trying to hurry Cas along.

Gabriel, who had insisted on staying the night at Cas' place, seemed to be going with the flow and not harassing him. This should make Cas happy, but instead, it made him more leery. 

"I'll just meet you guys at the church," Gabriel waved as he hopped into his car, leaving Cas and Dean standing outside.

Cas furrowed his brow, which seemed a permanent expression for the day, and got in the back seat of Dean's car. Sam was back in his suit and doing his best to help Dean help Cas.

His cell vibrated in his pants pocket and Cas answered it.

"Hello?"

"Castiel!" Came Amelia's anxious voice. "I'm getting my hair done with my sisters and the caterer called me to ask if I had a preference for types of rolls!"

"Okay?" Cas said blankly.

"I asked him why we were having rolls and he said, 'how else would you have a hundred people eat hamburgers?'"

"I don't understand," Cas frowned.

"They said we changed our original plan for stuffed chicken breast or salmon, to hamburgers and a nacho bar!"

"A nacho bar?" Cas asked, Dean giving him an odd look as he steered the car through Saturday morning traffic.

"Did you change the meal and not tell me?" She all-but screamed in the phone.

"Of course not."

"We're having a NACHO BAR! Castiel! Hamburgers and fries and tater tots! Tater tots! That's children's food, Castiel! I am mortified anything on my beautiful day has anything with the word TATER in it!"

Cas looked out his window. It was cloudy. Rain was beginning to sprinkle. It was ten degrees colder today than it had been all week. It was not beautiful. His pants were too short. They were having tater tots and a nacho bar. A laugh bubbled up deep from within him. He laughed aloud.

"CASTIEL! FIX THIS!" She screamed.

He laughed harder, picturing her pretentious parents in their finery, eating tater tots.

"It's not funny!" She was frantic by now.

"It is rather funny," Cas laughed.

Dean turned again, looking like he was dying to know what was happening. Cas slid the phone away from his mouth. "Hey Dean, we're having a nacho bar."

"Seriously?" Dean and Sam balked.

"That's freakin' awesome," Sam laughed, Dean throwing him a warning look.

Cas laughed again. "Well, Sam is thrilled."

"Who?" Amelia snapped.

Who? Cas rolled his eyes. "Sam. Dean's brother."

"Who cares!" She snapped again, her voice taking on a whiny, temper-tantrum tone.

"We are also having burgers and tater tots," Cas laughed.

Dean cracked a grin at that. "Dude. That is awesome."

"Tater tots?" Sam laughed. "That's fucking epic!"

"The general consensus seems to be that we are happy with the meal change," Cas struggled to keep from laughing.

"Castiel. No. Fix it. Now." She hung up.

"Amelia's pissed," Cas noted for the group. They all burst out laughing again.

 

They exchanged the parts, jacket, and tie to Cas' tuxedo, getting him fitted and dressed in the shop. Bela seemed to be working in slow motion and the entire ordeal took much longer than Cas had thought it would.

"Do you have the rings?" Cas asked Dean as they got back in the car.

"I do," he said, patting his suit jacket.

Cas' cell phone rang.

"Where are you?" Came an unamused Amelia's voice.

"We will be there in ten minutes," Cas said, looking at his watch.

"I'm with the photographer. The women's pictures are finished. She's waiting on you and Dean to do the men's."

"Please send her my apologies. We are ready and will be there as soon as we can."

"Our pictures went wonderfully," she said bitterly.

"What's wrong?" Cas asked, remembering he had never called the caterer.

"There was a problem with Lilith's dress."

"Oh?" Cas asked, trying to care at this point.

"Yeah. It's a Cinderella dress."

"Oh."

"OH? It's huge! It's sparkly and twirly and NOT the one I had ordered. And she would not take it off. So, the princess in all our wedding pictures will not be me. It will be Lilith. That's just wonderful." The anger in her voice was palpable.

"I'm sorry that happened," Cas offered, rubbing at his forehead. "Are weddings always this difficult?"

"No. No." She snipped. "Only ours. And the flowers! All wrong. Not what I ordered. Again, they said I emailed to change my bouquet. Do you know what I will be carrying down the aisle?"

"No idea," Cas sighed with exhaustion as they pulled up to the church.

"A huge bouquet of daisies. Stupid daisies! And it has these stupid bees sticking out of it! It's hideous. Hideous!"

And that was when it clicked. Daisies. Bumble bees.

"You know I like bees," Cas said. Dean opened his door, holding an umbrella for the two of them to walk into the church.

"What? You do? Ya know, what? I don't care! It's stupid looking. UH!!!"

"I have to go," Cas said quietly, hanging up and turning his phone off.

"What happened now?" Dean asked quietly. "No honey-mustard for dipping our tater tots?"

Cas cracked a grin, looking at Dean. "No. But I know how our meal got changed. Apparently not making Gabriel my best man is costing me more than I knew."

"Seriously?" Dean asked, opening the church door and putting a hand on the small of Cas' back to usher him into the dry indoors. "Gabe changed the food?"

"I'm quite sure of it."

"What else did he do?" Dean asked, taking Cas' trench coat and handing it to a man hanging up jackets. 

"I believe he messed up my suit measurements."

"Huh," Dean shook his head, straightening Cas' jacket and retying his tie for him. "Well, you look good now."

Cas smiled. "He changed the flower girl's dress to a Cinderella gown. Making Lilith the princess."

"Ouch," Dean winced, brushing Cas' shoulders off.

"He may have changed the wedding vows. He changed the seating chart to cause problems at dinner last night. And he changed the bouquet."

Dean shook his head in apology, stepping back and grinning at Cas.   
Cas stepped towards him, adjusting Dean's tie and jacket.

"What's this?" Cas asked, seeing something not right at Dean's wrist.

"I couldn't get the damn cuff links. Figured I'd make Sam do it and forgot to ask him."

Cas straightened the sleeve. "He changed her bouquet to all daisies. With bees."

Dean's tight grin faded as his eyes rose up to meet Cas'.

A long minute of silence sparked between them. 

"Gabe knows about that?" Dean asked.

Cas blushed and nodded, working the right cuff link closed slowly.

Years ago, when Dean had realized Cas put in for a room transfer because of what they had done, he immediately began begging his way back in to Cas' good graces. The forlorn looks on Cas' face were what broke his heart. His promises of never crossing lines again came with daisy bouquet after bouquet. They were the only ones Dean could afford from the grocery store off campus. They were everywhere. Bunches stuffed into his shoes, his desk, the sink, the cup holder in the bathroom. Short little bouquets in his Chewbacca mug, single daisies between pages in his books and notebooks. For days he could not escape the unobtrusive white flowers. 

He had unzipped his book bag in class and daisies burst out, flinging petals all over the place and jamming his zipper. It had made Cas burn with embarrassment at first. Then all he could do was laugh at the ridiculousness that was Dean. He left class early, grinning and knowing for certain that he had been wrong about Dean. The teacher gave him a scathing look as he marched out the door, mid lecture with half a bedraggled bunch of daisies littering the floor behind him. He did not care.   
Things could work. Dean was worth it. He flung their dorm room door open, catching Dean taping daisies to each and every pen and pencil in Cas' pencil can. 

"Dean!" Cas had laughed. "You have to stop! I'm leaving trails of daisy petals everywhere I go!"

Dean blushed and stood up from Cas' desk, sitting the daisy half taped to a pencil down guiltily. "I'm sorry, Cas. Please don't leave. I won't ever cross a line again. Ever."

"Okay," Cas said quietly, believing him. Believing he could do the same. 

"Daisies are flowers for friends. And...and they're happy. And they bring the bees. You like bees. And the world needs more bees. And I need you, Cas. I need us to be friends, man."

Cas had held up a hand. "Thank you, Dean. And I'm sorry too. I will never cross that line again. And...I will always think of you and our friendship when I see daisies."

"You sure you're not gay?" Dean laughed, covering his mouth quickly. "Sorry! Too soon? God! I didn't mean anything by it!"

"Shut up, Dean," Cas laughed. "And no more daisies. Not for a while anyway."

Sometimes after that cementing of their unbreakable friendship, Dean still sent him daisies. Or just handed him one. Because friends could do that. At least that's what Dean insisted to be factual.

"Daisies are for friends," Cas said, straightening Dean's sleeve with a final, small tug. "Amelia is not my friend."

Dean gave Cas a worried look. It had been a long time since Dean randomly gave him a daisy. 

Suddenly, it was all Cas wanted. He grinned at Dean, his cheeks heating and his eyes dancing. "Come on."

Cas marched into the sanctuary, Dean on his heels, and headed straight for the front where the photographer waited with Gabriel, Cas' parents and Amelia's parents. 

"Here we go," the photographer grinned, bouncing on her heels slightly. She was an acquaintance of Cas and Amelia's from church, named Becky.  
Cas smiled at her warmly. 

"Finally," his mother said, sighing with relief. "We were beginning to worry."

"Me too," Cas said, grinning.

Gabriel shrunk back a step.

"Gabriel," Cas said, "where's the bouquet?"

"Uh," Gabriel glanced from him to Dean nervously.

His mother glanced between the two brothers. "Gabriel...did you do something? You wouldn't pull your trickster nonsense on a day like today, would you?"

"No!" Gabriel guffawed.

"Gabriel has actually been quite busy today. And...quite helpful," Cas assured their mother.

Now Gabriel looked nervous. "Helpful?" He asked, stepping around his parents. "And how was that, now?" 

Cas grinned. "I need the bouquet."

"Well, there was a mistake," Amelia's mother said, looking pinched and pure and like she was trying not to take up too much room, yet extremely judgey, as always.

"I know," Cas said patiently.

Gabriel, looking like he was either going to win the lottery or lose everything, hustled over to a pew and picked up the bouquet of cascading daisies. He brought it to Cas, giving his brother a hesitant smile.

"Thank you, Gabriel."

Cas took the bouquet, looking at the burst of white and yellow happy flowers. Three little bumble bees sprung from the blooms on little bobbing springs, making Cas grin.

"Um, we need to get these pictures of the guys done. Guests are starting to arrive," Chuck announced shyly, smiling at his sons.

"Okay! Come on, guys!" Becky called. Cas was already standing front and center, looking at the bouquet with the warmest of grins. Becky started snapping pictures.

"Aw. You are so smitten!" Becky cooed.

"I am," Cas laughed, tapping one of the bees and watching it bobble happily.

Becky's eyes lit up and she started snapping more photos.

Gabriel stood on one side of him. "Cassie, I..."

"Thank you, Gabriel," Cas said, looking at him. "I get it. It was a shitty way to show me, but I get it."

"Well, it was a shitty situation, little bro. I was having trouble being heard. You know how I hate that."

Cas hugged him, both laughing.

Snap.snap.snap.

They both smiled at Becky and Dean grinned as well, joining the pair. 

"You gonna hold the bouquet for all your pictures, Cas?" Dean asked. His eyes were on the daisies and a slight blush tinted his cheeks. He seemed unable to meet Cas' eyes.

Snap.snap.snap.

"Dean," Cas said, barely above a whisper. 

Dean swallowed hard. "Yeah."

"Dean," Cas stepped even closer, the bouquet lowering by his side and Cas' empty hand landing lightly on Dean's upper arm. "I'm so sorry. I've been such an idiot."

"Cas," Dean warned, still not meeting his eye.

"Amelia is not my friend. I don't know what I'm doing here. How did I screw this up so badly?"

Dean met his eyes, his face tight with barely concealed emotions. 

Snap.snap.snap.

Cas glanced at Becky.

"Can I get just the Groom and his best man?"

Gabriel stepped down and Dean gave Becky a tight grin.

Snap.

"Dean," Cas said, turning to him again, Dean refused to look at him. "I can't do this. You're my friend, Dean."

"No, Cas," Dean stepped back, shaking his head.

"I've handled this beyond poorly. I'm the one at fault here. But Dean, if there is any chance-"

"Oh my God," Dean threw up a hand to stop Cas' words.

Cas stopped, his head hanging.  
"Um...fellas?" Chuck asked nervously. "The lobby is filling up with guests."

Dean's hands were in his hair and he had turned a circle, circling back to Cas. Cas could not look away again. He never wanted to take his eyes off Dean again.

"Cas, this is..."

"Really bad timing?" Cas asked, their eyes meeting again.

"Yeah, Cas," Dean said with frustration.

"But...am I too late? Dean, I can't deny it anymore." Cas reached into his bouquet and pulled out a daisy. "I've been such an idiot." He tucked a daisy into Dean's pocket.

Snap.snap.snap.

"You said that," Dean said in a wrecked voice that made Cas take a step closer.

"You are my very best friend." He tucked another daisy in the pocket.

Snap.snap.snap.

"And I've loved you for a very long time." He tucked another flower in his pocket.

Snap.snap.snap.

"And I don't mean that I love you as a friend or like a brother." He put the next daisy in one of the gaps between the buttons on his white dress shirt. 

Snap.snap.snap.

"Yes! Fuckin' yes!" Gabriel cheered.

Snap.snap.snap.

Cas glanced out at the sanctuary. His dad was close, watching, listening, and looking totally enthralled. His mother looked pale. Amelia's parents were on their feet as well, looking scandalized. There was just no going back.

Snap.

"Dean," Cas said in a rush, turning back to him. "I know I don't deserve another chance. And I know you said you would never cross this line again-"

"Again?" Chuck repeated, covering his mouth instantly.

"What's happening?" Amelia's parents asked, looking at everyone in panic.

Cas crowded Dean where he stood. "I'm sorry." He handed Dean the rest of the bouquet, "I'm not marrying Amelia. I can't. I need you, Dean. In my life. Everyday. Every. Day."

Dean's eyes were wide. "You're not marrying her?"

"No. I can't."

Snap.snap.snap.

"Cas." Dean looked at the daisies again.

"You put those daisies everywhere, remember? I still have them pressed in my medical journals at work. You are the one I know better than anyone!"

Dean's eyes came back to his with a dopey grin growing on his face. 

Snap.snap.snap.

"I can't even think of ten songs Amelia likes. I know all your favorites. What you like to hear when you're down, when you're ready to party, when you drive. I can't name ten movies Amelia likes. I know your top ten. Half of them are at MY house! Dean...you have a mug at my house. Only yours. No one else can use it. Amelia has nothing there. Your clothes are in MY laundry! Your toothbrush sits next to mine. It's so obvious now..."

"Stop!" Amelia's mother was coming near them. "Castiel, what are you doing? No!"

Dean was looking at Cas with an open mouth and pleading eyes. Cas tore his eyes away to deal with the chaos two steps below them.

"I can't marry your daughter. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I let this go so far. The wedding is off."

Amelia's mother paled another shade and staggered back a step. Now there were bridesmaids in the back of the sanctuary. Amelia's sisters. One went running.

Cas stepped down one step, facing the growing crowd. "I need to talk to Amelia."

"She's in the...the cry room," Chuck said gently. The 'cry room' was a small room at the back of the sanctuary where parents could slip away with a crying child to walk or change them. It was a small room with chairs and a close-circuit TV to hear the pastor while they settled fussy children.

"Is the TV on?" Cas asked his dad nervously.

"It is, son," Chuck said.

Cas closed his eyes and sighed. Amelia had heard everything. He walked halfway down the aisle until Amelia met him half way. Her gown was lovely. Her face was pinched and tears stained her cheeks.

"Amelia, I'm sorry. But...I'm not in love with you. I never really was. This isn't your fault. It's mine."

She slapped him hard. "I knew it. I knew you liked him more than me! You ruined our wedding! You are ruining everything!"  
"What does it matter?" Cas asked, rubbing his face. "Better now than later."

She glared at him hatefully and spun around, her white gown flowing angrily around her.

Cas watched as her parents went around him and followed their daughters out the doors.

Cas stood there for several moments feeling every ounce of shame he should. 

Amelia's father came storming back in. "You waste of space!"

Cas did not even defend himself from the punch to the side of the head. He staggered sideways into a pew and people were running.

Gabriel hauled the man backwards, dragging him back up the aisle. "Take your pregnancy faking, money hungry daughter home. She'll have to find some other doctor. This one is taken." Both men disappeared through the doors and Gabriel's voice could be heard as he handled the crowd of wedding attenders.

Dean was there, helping him to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked.

Sam came bursting through the doors. "What the hell?" He demanded.

"I'm not marrying Amelia," Cas said, feeling like he might never stop saying it. "I called it off."

Sam kept glancing between the two of them as Dean petted Cas' hair back down and looked at his face and head carefully.

Gabriel returned, huge grin in place. "All sorted out, out there!"

"Did you do this?" Sam asked, looking at Gabriel with awe. "I've been pushing for this for eight years! You did it in...what a few days?"

"Shit," Gabriel swooned back. "I've been angling for Dean-O since he came for Thanksgiving dinner eight years ago. I'm a fan, what can I say."

"Well, I'm YOUR new fan!" Sam laughed.

"Good to know," Gabriel winked.

"Oh!" Came Becky's nervous voice. "Are you the brother?" She asked Sam, looking like Sam had just hung the moon.

"I'm Dean's brother," Sam said, stepping back from the hungry look in the small woman's eyes. 

"And Dean is the best man?" She clarified.

"No," Cas said, Dean giving him a startled look. "My brother Gabriel is my best man. Dean is..."

Dean scooped the bouquet off the floor where he had dropped it and handed it to Cas. "I'm the groom."

"Castiel!" His mother snapped, glaring at all of them.

No one paid her any attention, except Chuck, who took her to the side and began talking fast.

"My groom?" Cas asked, taking the flowers.

Snap.snap.snap.

"Yeah," Dean said softly. "I mighta lied to you."

Cas couldn't look at him enough, couldn't get close enough. "I do love you, Cas. Since...forever. And, I'm gonna cross that line. Again."

Cas moved the flowers to the side. "Please cross that line."

Dean's hand slid to the back of Cas' neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Snap.snap.snap.

Dean's lips were soft and strong. The initial touch was like an electric jolt, making them both pause. 

"What are we doing?" Dean said, their eyes meeting again.

"We're crossing the line."

Snap.snap.snap.

This kiss was longer, heavier, and Cas dropped the bouquet to put his hands on Dean's hips.

"I want to live on this side of the line," Cas breathed between kisses. 

Dean grinned, parting his mouth and Cas delving inside.

"Alright, alright," Gabriel laughed. "Get a room!"

Snap.snap,snap.

"Well, we defiantly got the pictures," Gabriel laughed, making Becky put her camera and equipment away. "They're gonna need a minute or ten." Gabriel snorted with laughter.

"Dudes, you're in a church," Sam laughed.

"Besides, all our family and friends are headed to the reception," Gabe grinned, heading slowly toward the doors, drawing everyone with him.

"We're still having the reception?" Cas asked, rubbing his hair nervously and holding tight to Dean's hand.

"Are you kidding me?" Gabe deadpanned, coming to a stop. "There is a fucking NACHO BAR. Hells yes, there's gonna be one hell of a party. Our family and friends went. And some guy named Ash said he would get all Dean's people here."

Dean and Cas exchanged a grin. "Your brother is the best man ever," Dean said.

"So, you like a good nacho bar?" Gabe asked, looking up at Sam flirtatiously.

"I do," Sam nodded, his voice dropping deeper than normal.

"Lotsa toppings," Gabe winked.

"Better be some spicy ones," Sam winked back.

"Alright," Dean snapped, "Move along. And knock it off. Or get a room. No stealing the bride's spotlight."

 

They arrived at the reception to a raucous crowd of Dean and Cas' family. The DJ was already going strong and the wedding cake sat perched in the corner. The bride and groom had been removed from the top and Cas shook his head at the huge mistake he had almost made.

Ash approached the pair, giving them each a drink. "Congratulations to the new couple!"

"Yeah, I guess that still works," Dean laughed, putting an arm around Cas.

Ash disappeared just that quickly. "What made you invite Ash?" Dean asked. They both knew him a little from the Roadhouse. 

"I didn't," Cas said, looking confused.

"Huh," Dean said, looking bewildered. But true to his word, Dean's 'family' was here. Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Charlie, and even some of his cousins on his mother's side. How the hell did Ash even know them?

The music quieted to a softer song and everyone turned to listen.

"Good evening, folks!" Gabriel said jovially. "In case you didn't hear, we had a change of plans!"

The crowd clapped, and Cas felt slightly bad for Amelia, who was who-knows where. 

"My little brother, Castiel, " Gabe began as if this were his best man speech, "was an intense little brother. Not always the easiest kid to keep up with. Then he left for college. And I watched my brother struggle for years with what was expected versus what was real." He paused, the crowd quietly listening. "Cassie. Baby bro. Congrats on waking the fuck up and seeing that the best thing to ever happen to you was right beside you the whole time." The crowd awed and Cas wiped a tear away, Dean blushing.

Gabriel raised his glass. "To my baby bro. Doctor Castiel Novak. Cassie. Spread your wings and fly. Love like there is no tomorrow."

The crowd broke into applause and whistles and started hitting silverware to glasses, demanding a kiss.

"Do these people think we got married?" Dean asked, leaning closer to Cas.

Gabriel made his way down to the dance floor to hug his brother after that heart warming speech.

"Gabriel," Cas said over the crowd, "these guys think we got married?"

"They wish," Gabriel grinned, flipping on the microphone. "What's the raucous? You want to see a kiss?" The crowd got louder, thumping bottles and glasses and cheering.

Gabriel, ever the showman, paced a small circle. "But they didn't get married guys!"

"I wish," Dean muttered, Gabriel's head snapping around.

Dean blushed instantly.

"Did you say, 'I wish'? Well, Dean Winchester!"

Dean swallowed hard, looking at Cas intensely. "I do wish." He said louder. "I would marry you right now. Right here."

Gabe had moved the microphone so the whole crowd could hear. And Becky was eagerly snapping pictures.

"You would?" Cas asked in shock.

"Yes," Dean said. "I'm done waiting. I'm never crossing that line again. I'll never JUST be your friend again."

"You were never JUST my friend, Dean. I'm sorry it took me so long to see that."

The crowd was silent, all eyes riveted to the pair.

Snap.snap.snap.

"I'd marry you too," Cas said quietly. "Right now. For forever."

Ash cleared his throat. "I can take care of that. I'm a registered wedding officiant with the state of Kansas."

Dean and Cas turned to him. 

"Are you freaking for real?" Dean asked.

"That, I am muchachos. You really want to do this?"

Dean and Cas exchanged a glance. 

"Right now," Cas grinned hard.

"Right now," Dean mirrored.

"Buckle up ladies and gents!" Gabriel yelled, "We're having a wedding!" 

The crowd roared, whooped, hollered, and cat-called.

Ash pulled his long hair back over his shoulders and stood a bit taller. "You will have to apply for a license and I'll sign it later," Ash winked, Dean and Cas nodding.

"Mom, Dad, Sam, Bobby, Ellen, and Jo. Front and center, folks," Gabriel called. 

Lilith weaved her way through the crowd, popping through the circle with the slightly battered daisy bouquet.

"Thank you, princess," Cas grinned, taking it. She curtsied and stood next to Sam.

"We don't have rings," Dean said, glancing at Bobby and Ellen as they made their way up to stand behind him. 

Jo gave him a wink. "Tattoo them on later."

Dean raised an eyebrow and Cas smiled. "That's perfect."

"Yeah, it is," Dean grinned.

The ceremony was quick and felt quite Vegas all in all, but when they kissed, the crowd erupted and Cas knew he would never be the same. He had found the best man of his life.

He soaked in the feel of Dean’s hands on him. His mouth. And neither of them could stop staring in shock.

“I love you,” Dean whispered against his mouth, looking happier than Cas had ever seen him.

“I love you,” Cas whispered back, kissing him, wrapping his arms around Dean tight to hold on.

Gabriel stole the microphone from Ash when the couple was still kissing. "Time for burgers!"

"Yeah!" The crowd cheered.

"Beer!"

"Yeah!"

"Tater tots!"

"Yeah!"

"Excuse me," Sam cut in, tipping the mic towards himself, "Gabriel, did you say there would be...a nacho bar?"

"Fuckin' aye!"

"Yeah!"


	6. Chapter 6 Honeysmut?  Smuttymoon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut here. You made it through 5 chapters of slooooow burn, eight years for our boys. So enjoy or skip. Up to you :)

Chapter 6 Honeysmut? Smuttymoon?

Pure smut here. You made it through 5 chapters of slooooow burn, eight years for our boys. So enjoy or skip. Up to you :)

 

Half a burger later, Cas leaned into Dean's ear. "I had plans to leave for Hawaii in twelve hours."

Dean swallowed his bite, turning to meet Cas' warm lips with his own. "I hate flying."

"I know," Cas nodded. "Do you want to go?"

Dean sat back, blowing out a breath. "I...I don't think that's my thing. Beaches. It's a really long flight, right?"

Cas grinned, one corner rising with a pointed look. "I was thinking I could just fuck you stupid before we get on the plane. You'll sleep most of the flight."

Dean's eyes widened. "And when I wake up on the flight?"

"I give you a warm welcome to the Mile High Club."

Dean bit his lip, his eyes practically lighting up with electricity. He stood up abruptly, interrupting Gabriel and Sam's conversation as their eyes followed Dean. The mechanic reached down, taking Cas by the hand and pulled him out of the room. 

They made it as far as the first door, which Dean wrenched open. Storage closet. That works.

To Cas' bewilderment, Dean pulled him inside and jammed the door closed, Dean's firm hand pressing him into the door by his chest. Cas' back hit the door with a soft thud and Dean's other hand landed on the door beside his head. "I gotta know this is real. This is really gonna be okay." 

Cas' eyes ticked down Dean's body. His jacket was gone, his dress shirt was open two buttons, and his chest heaved softly. Cas grabbed the unbuttoned edges of Dean's shirt, curling his fingers around them and grasping tight. He spun them, Dean thudding into the door and Cas kissed him with all the pent up passion he had bottled up for years. "I have a lot of proving to do," Cas growled between kisses. "I am," he pressed his hips hard into Dean's, making him gasp, "absolutely real."

"So real," Dean gasped, his head thudding against the door as Cas grazed his teeth along his jaw. 

"I remember this," Cas muttered, his hands sliding down Dean's chest possessively and hitting his belt. "I want you, right now."

"Yeah, right now," Dean panted. "Cas...here."

Cas dropped to his knees, unbuckling his belt.

The knob to the door turned, Dean's eyes bulging and he grabbed the knob, holding it tight.

"I think it's locked," they heard a voice say outside the door.

Dean looked down at Cas with panic in his eyes. Cas held a finger over his mouth, telling him to be quiet. 

"Cas!" Dean mouthed.

Cas never broke his gaze as he lowered his boxers, Dean's heavy cock lowering with the waistband. 

"I've never done this," Cas grinned. He wrapped his hand around Dean's hot, flushed cock and opened his mouth.

"Cas! Someone's gonna come in and catch us!"

"Then you better hold that knob," Cas said, tongue flicking out to lick his head, Dean bucking instantly with a needy groan.

"Shh!" Cas warned, engulfing him.

"Oh shit!" Dean gasped in a rough whisper. "You fuckin' liar. There's no way this is the first time you had a dick in your mouth!"

Cas pulled back with a grin. "It is! But it's all I've thought about since...I've thought about it a lot. I guess I'm doing okay."

The doorknob rattled again and Dean kept his iron-grip on the knob, his head tipping back as Cas engulfed him again. "Yeah, you're really...really good at that. Fuck."

Cas licked slow and pulled the swollen dick further into his mouth, sucking. He could feel the swell and throb and tasted salt. Precome. He giggled around it, making Dean's knees bend slightly. He chased the flavor, licking at his head and engulfing him again, making Dean gasp.

Dean's hands were suddenly in his hair, using it as a handle. He regulated Cas' rhythm and Cas reached up, locking the knob, Dean lost in pleasure.

"I'm gonna..." Dean pulled Cas away, pulling himself back and stroking once with cum spurting in streams. He struggled to stay on his feet as Cas watched him, enraptured. Cas grabbed a towel off one of the shelves, wiping Dean off quickly, one hand keeping him pinned to the door.

Dean's eyes opened slowly, his chest puffing in and out. The doorknob jiggled again with the sound of a key and Cas grabbed the knob this time, not letting it unlock.

"This stupid lock!" They heard from the outside of the door and a big sigh. Retreating footsteps were heard and Cas looked down as Dean put himself back together. 

"That was-" Cas started, unable to finish when Dean's mouth landed soundly on his. He turned Cas, facing the door and sucked his neck, making Cas weak in the knees. His hands hit the door to stop him from falling over. "Dean." 

"I want you so bad." Dean's teeth bit into Cas neck, his hands on his waist. "I don't have lube, or I'd be introducing you to a whole other scenario."

"Please, Dean," Cas panted, face against the door. "Anything...just want you."

Their bodies were pressed hard together. Cas could feel Dean pressed firm against his ass, one hand slipping between to grip and massage roughly.

Hand on his ass, mouth on his neck, Dean quickly undid Cas' belt and fly.  
He spun Cas around, kissing him hard and sloppy, dropping to his knees. Before Cas even registered Dean's lips had left his mouth, he was swallowing Cas down. And holy fuck. Amelia never did anything anywhere close to what Dean Winchester was doing to him.

"Fuck," Cas whimpered loud. He put a hand on Dean's head, not to direct him where to go, but just to feel him moving in and out like that. His hair felt silky in his fingers.

"Dean," Cas panted, "I'm so cl-close. You might wanna-"

Dean re-doubled his efforts and took every drop Cas erupted into his mouth. 

Cas cried out in a slew of unintelligible words. Dean got to his feet and was pleasantly rewarded with the blissed out look on his face. 

The doorknob jiggled again and Cas sighed. "I wanna go home."

"Yeah?" Dean snickered, wiping Cas off with the towel. "Bet you're exhausted."

"I just want to be home with you. Like how things could have been for so long. I'm so sorry Dean. Sorry it took me so long to see that the best thing in my life was right here."

Dean cupped his face in his hands. "You've apologized, okay? All is forgiven. And I got you. That's all that matters. I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed slow and steamy until the doorknob rattled again. "This must be the most popular fucking closet in all of Kansas," Dean barked.

"Come on, these poor people are just trying to do their jobs," Cas laughed, pulling Dean out behind him.

 

They each had a plate of nachos, dressed in a heaping, drippy mound of cheesy goodness.

They left in the Impala to a fanfare of well-wishes by all. Even Cas' mother had come to terms enough with what had transpired in the eventful day, kissing Cas on the cheek and telling Dean he 'better treat her son right.' 

They closed the doors, waving goodbye. As they drove away, Cas snuggled in tight to Dean, who put his hand on Cas' thigh. 

"Where to?" Dean asked, his breath warm in Cas' ear.

"I was supposed to go to some hotel. But...I just want to go home. With you."

"Yeah? Sounds perfect," Dean grinned.

"And in the morning?" Cas asked.

"In the morning, I believe you promised to fuck my brains out so I'm able to board a plane."

"Yeah," Cas grinned. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

 

The End

 

Hope you guys enjoyed! Now, I'm gonna go have some nachos!!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Best Man [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685462) by [WaywardAF67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardAF67/pseuds/WaywardAF67)




End file.
